renegadesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tech-Girl
History ---- Jenny Doogan was a normal teenage girl from Central City, with devoted parents and an easy life in the public school with her friends. This came to an end when her parents died in a subway derailment that claimed many lives. With no extended family to stay with Jenny was to become a ward of the state, and may have had to spend some time in an orphanage. At this time Jenny was approached by a dashing new super hero who called himself Tech-Knight. He had not made any major public appearances, but he seemed to have what it took to be one of the greats. His armored suit was nearly invulnerable and full of gimicks and weapons. He explained to Jenny that her brainwave pattern made her perfect for using his newest armor suit and he offered her the opportunity to be his young sidekick. Jenny had a lot of admiration for superheros so she did not hesitate to accept the offer and she was soon living as Tech-Knight's ward, being introduced to his inventions in his secret Tech-Lair and being groomed to use a suit of armor even more advanced than his. She was given the name Tech-Girl to best suit her new position as Tech-Knight's sidekick. After a few months he deemed her ready for a mission and they deployed in the air above Gotham City. He recomended she use the powerful Plasma Blast Cord weapon to destroy a villain's hideout completely while it was empty. Before proceeding however, Tech-Girl activated the biometrics scanner in her visor and noticed the building tech-Knight wanted her to destroy had many people in it. Tech-Knight had not specifically taught Tech-Girl how to use the biometrics scanner yet, and did not expect her to have figured it out on her own in this way. He lost his temper and revealed that he was not a super hero at all, but a super Villain... Tech-Lord! And if she had gone through with blowing up that building and killing those civilians he would have been able to hold their deaths over her and keep her as his sidekick as a villain, but now he would have to bend her to his will in a different way. He tried to subdue her but it turned in to a proper battle. Feeling deeply betrayed, Tech-Girl was able to fight against her old mentor ferociously, but he was still more capable than her, and while her suit was more advanced than his, he had intentionally not taught her how to utilize any of the more advanced features. Their fight would have been long and costly, except that it was in Gotham City, and they were interrupted by a mysterious hero, who was able to determine who was truly righteous and helped defeat Tech-Lord and send him packing, at least for now. Tech-Girl took this opportunity to return to the Tech-Lair and destroy all the resources there. Homeless once again, Tech-Girl did not know where to go or who to turn to. She now looks towards the Renegades to see if she can become a part of their team and build a new life for herself with them. Powers and Vulnerabilities ---- Advanced suit of powered armor (flight, near-invulnerability, built-in weapons) Emotional manipulation, technology controllers. She has a dedicated Nemesis who is likely to show up at any time she operates in the field. Personality and Traits ---- Jenny has had her life put on hold, all her normal interests were based around friendships she has had to leave behind and family that is no longer with her. She used to be care-free, but now it's like the weight of the world is on her shoulders. While she puts things like fashion magazines aside because her life can't include those kinds of distractions anymore, she would like noting better than to spend a day being with some people who are close to her. Equipment ---- Advanced suit of powered armor (flight, near-invulnerability, built-in weapons) Character Art ---- Rogue Gallery ---- Coming Soon...